1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and in particular to a LED lamp with 360-degree illumination.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of low electricity consumption, environmental protection, long life, small volume and toughness, they have been widely used in various fields such as automobiles, communication industries or consumptive electronic appliances to replace traditional light sources. However, the lights emitted by the LEDs are concentrated in a certain range. Thus, manufacturers in this industry continue to develop a lamp with 360-degree illumination. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M306299 discloses a lamp 100 with 360-degree illumination. As shown in FIG. 1, the center of a base 110 is provided with a post 120. The outer surface of the post 120 is provided with a plurality of LEDs 130 arranged in vertical lines, whereby the 360-degree illumination can be achieved.
However, in practice, such a structure still has some problems as follows. In order to achieve the required 360-degree illumination and brightness, it is necessary to increase the number of LEDs 130, which also increases the production cost and time for assembly. On the other hand, since there are a number of LEDs 130 that are arranged densely, the heat generated by the LEDs 130 cannot be dissipated sufficiently by the post 120. As a result, the working temperature of the LEDs 130 is so high that the life of the LEDs 130 will be deteriorated, which may increase the time and cost for maintenance.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his deliberate research and expert experiences.